


Drown Out the Silence

by psyco_chick32



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, that little voice – the source of those <em>feelings</em> – shuts up, and she can enjoy the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Out the Silence

Dark Mercury likes being in control. Power is the one thing she’s concerned with, and Kunzite – who _made her_ – is the same way. They both have secrets; neither admits they know the other’s and to be frank, it doesn’t really matter.

What matters is the way he’s shoved her against the wall, lips on hers. This is so far from a loving kiss that it’s nearly obscene, or would be if her response wasn’t biting and nipping. She never cries out, and neither does he; it’s not passion so much as it is just another power play between them.

Bits of her fuku are scattered across the floor. It’s of no consequence to her, because it’ll reform the next time she transforms. His cape and shirt have a slash down the back from where she struck with her blade before her disarmed her. He’ll get her for that, as his clothes actually require repair work.

The sex between them is always animalistic. He pins her down, takes advantage of his stronger frame to force himself inside her. It hurts, but in the best way possible, and she writhes until he’s so far gone in his own pleasure that she can flip him, and use leverage to ride him into submission.

There’s grunts, and groans, and moans – and annoyingly, almost all the time, a small voice in the back of her mind that says this is _wrong, wrong, wrong, what is she doing?_ To silence it, she drags her nails down his chest and revels in the marks. _Why is everything about pain?_ that same voice cries, and she snarls against a wave of emotions.

The wimp, the whiner, the crybaby… who she once was, who she never wants to be again… she’s still _there_ and Dark Mercury doesn’t know whether she wants her gone, or whether she delights in torturing the girl’s innocent mind with what she and Kunzite are doing.

He’s groaning now, and uses his hands at her hips to make her ride him harder.

To be contrary, she eases into a slow gallop, the friction over her clit making her hiss.

Before she realizes what’s happening, the world is a cyclone of colors, and then she’s bent over Zoisite’s piano bench. She snickers at the thought before his belt slaps down on one asscheek, then the other. The sharp sting arouses her further.

The innocent child inside cries while Dark Mercury remains silent.

The two reach climax – power plays be damned, there’ll be fewer of these confrontations if either goes unsatisfied – and the rush is like transforming. Only this is for _her_ and her alone, and that’s the biggest pleasure of them all.

The voice stays silent… the only response is the very faint wave of guilt.


End file.
